The Tales of the Dark onePart 1
by Kuzo kun
Summary: SPOILERS!  If you haven't beaten all of the games, don't read.  This is part one of the saga of a man trying to find his sister.  Read and enjoy.
1. Prolog: Message from a Lunatic

_Disclaimer thing…Don't own them, only Daneele._

**Prolog**: Hello, my name is Daneele (pronounced Daniel. Just deal with it).and I am goingtoo first address the creatures who have decided to not read this: FUCK you too! As to everyone else, congratulations, you will be the few beings with the knowledge of what truly occurred and as to that, we'll get there. Now, first I better explain a little more about myself. As I have stated already, my name is Daneele. My purpose, was to find my little sister after our home world, Radiant Gardens was destroyed by the Heartless and transformed into Hollow Bastian. My hobbies are swordplay, poker, and destroying Heartless (doesn't help. They just come back, but it relieves pent up anger and stress). As for my goal is life…well…haven't really thought that far ahead I guess. Interests, eating ice cream with friends and watching the sunset.

Well, if you would like to hear my side of the story, then go ahead and keep on listening or reading, whatever this new technology can let you do to the letters of this mad man. However, I will write this as it happens, unless it is about my past, then I will write what little I remember. This is the story of my life. Enter at your own risk.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcomme to my life

_Chapter 1: Welcome to my life, how may I be of service?_

I awoke with a start. Somehow, he invaded my dreams as I lay asleep, blasted Key bearer. I will kill him one day to ensure that I am no longer haunted by his presence. He deserves no less. Not only has he done the unthinkable, but now he is invading my sleep. One of these days…

Anyway, today was like any other at Hollow Bastian, perpetual gloom. Maybe the fact that I remember when it used to be beautiful and full of other life forms is what makes it so terrible. All that remains are myself and Xenonart. We have been working together since this world was obliterated. He found me and helped me become what I am today, granted there have been side effects. I've killed people. I've destroyed worlds. I'm not proud of it, but whatever moves me closer to my ultimate goal is just fine by my standards.

I'm sure you'd love to hear my goal is world domination or to obtain a heart. Unfortunately, those are not my intentions. My purpose, my reason for existence, is to find her. My younger sister. This, is the most noble reason of my being. I am no Nobody, so I still love my little sis. Well, I suppose I should tell you the tale of how we became separated in the first place.

It was roughly 10 years ago and we were here. Suddenly, the storm sirens began to blare, indicating that a massive one was on its way. In times of dire emergency, evacuations would be made through the ships made of gummi blocks which were used to transport the worlds inhabitants safely to another world. This time of year, the evacuation world was Traverse Town. So, once the ship had 50 or so citizens, it would take off. The order was simple, the royal court and entourage were the first who got to leave. Next, the citizens themselves. Finaly, the guard and soldiers were allowed to evacuate. So, being part of the court, we made our way out, when I saw the most gruesome sight, falling from the storm were these black creatures (later I learned they were called heartless). I made a split decision, apparently I make them often; I went to help the guards fight them off. Several of the other members of the court were attempting to bring me back to the ship to be taken away from this place, but I knew my place. Father would have a fit when I returned, but I cared not. All that mattered was that my sis got away safely. All else was obsolete.

Captain of the guard, Nero was trying to rally the troops and ready them for the next wave of the monsters when I arrived. He was surprised that I wasn't with the other members of my class. "My lor-" he began when I cut him off "I told you never to call me that. What is the situation over here." I liked the captain. He trained me in the art of sword play and many other things. He never told my father that I would sneak out of the palace and go to visit the common people. We were more than employer and worker, we were friends.

He shook his head. "Get out of here, your father would kill me if you were even touched. I cannot let you stay." He said as he pulled one of his men to his feet. "I don't care what father says, I'll protect this world from any disaster. You know as much as I do that it isn't in my nature to hide from problems. I will join you." He lowered his head, trying not to look me in the eyes. "You lack a weapon. You can't fight-" "I have the house blade, Thor." I interjected as I unsheathed the broadsword. The blade glowed a yellowish aura as it hit the air. A spark was visibly emitted from the tip. The black hilt radiated with power. The sword, was ready to join the fight.

"Where-" he began. "Father left it out, so, naturally, I took it. Not like he'd use it to fight them anyway." I said as the creatures began to rush our position. "You two, get him out of here!" Nero yelled to two guards. The men began to close in on me when I swung the mighty blade at my foes. A row of electricity flew from the end of the sword, which then proceeded to shock and destroy an entire row of the vermin. The men looked on this display of power unable to speak, let alone comprehend how that happened. Nero sighed. "Alright. You may stay. We will attack shortly after their next assault. Jake, Luther and Martin will be the first to go over. Arthur, Wallis and Daneele will give us ranged support for the middle. While I, Rupert Austin will guard the rear, heal the wounded, and protect the flanks. The rest of you will provide ranged support until we are out of sight. Then, in 5 minute intervals, squads of 5 will charge to meet up with the rest of the force. Rendezvous will be the town square. Any questions?" The men began to look as if there was a hope for felling out fiendish foes. "Good, and just in time. Here they come!" He shouted as the monsters began to charge down the hill towards our position.

The men got in their fighting stances, this would most likely be the last set of orders they received, better make them good. The first group of Heartless poured over the makeshift wall like mud down a hill. I swung the blade, at least 20 were destroyed instantly, while maybe 5 more died due to the after- shock portion of the electricity. Another swing, another 12. The other guards were destroying them with a new intensity. One man fell, then another but the moment they struck the ground, Nero or another soldier with healing powers would move over to save them. After roughly 10 minutes of this, a man died and his body dissipated. One of the creatures was where he died. Shortly after, we wiped out the remainder of the attackers; that is when we charged. No sooner had I gone over did I realize how many of the men were already dead. Out on the field, were hundreds, nay, thousands of people strewn across the ground, dead. We kept formation while sprinting towards our goal, the square. We destroyed a few more Heartless by the time we reached our destination. We had little time to rest, for we immediately were being charged by the monsters that held the square. We fought the creatures for the duration of our wait for the next wave. However, only 3 men showed up, all of which were badly wounded. After a quick rest, more creatures attacked. The battle was swift, no injuries. The next wave showed up lead by Nathan, whom explained how they were all that was left.

Nero looked to the sky as the last of the royal escape craft took to the sky in an attempt to flee. It was suicide. A massive creature of shadows materialized and with one fell swing of his mighty hand, destroyed all but one craft. That one remaining craft was the one that held the youth of the royals, meaning my little sister was on board. "Fuck yeah! You go sis!" I yelled to the sky as the ship escaped view, leaving us with one massive problem. The Heartless. It turned to face us. He stood taller than all the other buildings in the square. He pounded his fist into the ground energy flew into our ranks, killing two men. His foot shot out, killing Martin and Nathan. More heartless flooded in and killed another three men. This sort of fight continued until it was Nero and I fighting a massive, uninjured heartless. Nero raised his greatsword, Basil, to the sky.

He slowly began to hover in place, then, he began to fly. He flew right for the heartless, swinging viciously at the massive creature. After a few moments, the creature sank to its knees and dissipated into nothing. It was over. He looked to me and I nodded, time to leave. We ran towards our new destination, the ship yard, where would board our craft and escape. No sooner had we left the square had Nero fallen. I rushed back to his side. He was breathing heavily. He looked up and laughed. "That…blade…hah…is more…demanding than…my wife..hah..hah.." He looked up at me and smiled. "Take it. I no longer…" Time seemed to slow down. His body came crashing down upon the pavement. His heart left his body and he was gone. No sooner did he die, then an innumerable amount of Heartless enter the square.

I rose, ignoring my own sword, instead picking up the foreign blade. I quickly swung the massive blade and crushed a few. I swung my blade back down and took out a couple more. A stronger Heartless ran at me, grabbed the massive sword and tried to wrest it from my hands. Two more joined him and they finally took the sword. More of the vermin began to enter the square.

My eyes grew clouded, my vision became more center focused. 'Was I…dying?' I thought as I slowly sank to my knees. A familiar voice chimed in "Come on you lazy bum, get up!" It was my sister. I smirked, she had a way of getting what she wanted. I rose and drew my blade. I could feel a strange power coursing through my veins. I raised my blade, pointing it at the nearest Heartless. "KA-KA-KAAAAA!" A massive bolt of lightning flew from the end of the sword and destroyed a few hundred of the monsters. They began to rush my position. With each swing of Thor, many of my foes were slain. After a few minutes of this, the power seemed to be increasing. I threw myself into the air and channeled all of the excess energy through the sword in a massive beam of electricity which produced a massive explosion. When the dust settled, none of the creatures remained.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. I heard what seemed like clapping and looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from. A man from the royal court was standing there, apparently applauding my victory over the Heartless. "Well done young one." The man said as he approached. "You have fought long and hard, but if you wish to be reunited with the one you love, then more fighting is what awaits you." He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Xenonart…" I breathed as he stopped. He shook his head. "I'd prefer if you called me Ansem, like the rest of the world knows me as." I only nodded in response. "Now, your sister needs you, I must prepare you for the fight of your life; for there are many foes, all of which are stronger than the ones that you faced today. If you wish to be reunited, then join forces with me, and together, we can save her. What do you say?" He reached his hand out in a gesture for me to take it.

I nodded, but refused to take his hand. I was very skeptical of this man, but what other choice did I have? He taught me more about fighting and how to travel through the darkness without endangering my heart. Well, now you know everything. If you have any questions about my life, please let me know. Welcome to my life, how may I help you?


	3. Chapter 2:  New Allies, Old Friends

_Chapter 2: Old friend, New Allies_

I walked into the kitchen to attempt to scrounge up some grub. I found the pantry just how I found it last night, empty. Same goes for the fridge and the bread box. All the cellar had was some cheap wine. We had drank the good stuff on previous occasions, so our best stuff is owned by everyone else, not just the rich.

Considering that there is no law in this world, I can legally drink. That is one of the upsides of not having anyone else living on your world. I uncorked one of the best bottles we had and walked back up the steps into the kitchen. Xenonart was sitting at the table in the center of the room looking over this old map we had found in the library. The map was very unusual in the fact that it had many worlds that neither of us knew even existed. The worlds were displayed in three different colors. Red indicated that the world had no existing Heartless population. Blue indicated that there was a considerable amount of Heartless, while Black meant that the world had a massive amount of the creatures.

"How do you feel about getting some more allies on our side?" He said suddenly catching me off guard? "Depends, what would they have to offer?" I said pouring us both a glass. "I do not know yet. It was just an idea. If we had allies, we would be able to focus on some other things. Like your sister, for example." I placed the glace in front of him, beside the map. I rubbed my chin. I drank from the bottle and said, "Well, I guess I'd have to meet them first; to determine if they are worthy of joining our ranks." Walking over to the small window that looked out to the garden. 'Where are you?' I thought to myself. Ansem rose, stretched a little then walked over to the armory. He was currently using this room as an office, considering how little of the castle was actually left.

I decided that I needed to get out of the castle, to get some air. Due to Xenonart being one of the few people who can control the Heartless, I didn't have to worry about fighting any. However, me being me, I take Thor everywhere I go. I have fought many battles with this blade and I intend to use it in fights the rest of my life. In the last 10 years, I also found the other house blade, Vinre. It holds power over ice. I tend to dual wield the blades. In addition to that, I have added springs to the majority of my clothes, so I can be ready for combat at all times. I know, paranoid. I just like to be ready is all.

I was walking down the street. It was noon, nothing ever changed though. It always looks the same. I entered the square. I looked around. The area evoked so many memories. I began remembering the past when, what appeared to be Nero was walking past the corner of a building. He stopped, faced me, nodded towards the man hole, and walked on. I watched him levitate down the opening. I looked down and he was gone. I'm going crazy. I've lost it. I was thinking of what I should do. I ended up deciding to climb down the man hole after the ghost. I began to grumble things I didn't even comprehend. Something about how I'm going to follow my imagination rather than my common sense. I'm such an idiot. My logical side began to agree with the grumbling side.

As I reached the bottom, I looked around. Nothing. What a waste of my time. I was about to climb the ladder back up to the surface when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see Nero patting my shoulder, like he always did after I did something smart of awesome. Somewhere deep inside me, I really enjoyed the ghost touching me, felt like someone cared. It felt great.

Nero began to wander down the tunnel with me following in suit. We reached a junction. He took the left path and I followed. After roughly half an hour of walking through the muck and the grim and many turns and twists, we reached a massive steal door. Nero looked to me as if I knew how to open it. I looked back with a skeptical look on my face and shrugged. He appeared to sigh. He then proceeded to lower and shake his head. He moved over to the door and pointed at some moss. It looked like….well…moss. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about it. Was it that it was on the steel? That it was growing this deep in the sewers? Or something else? I looked back at him, who then smacked his forehead with his hand, something he always did when he was flustered. It always made me laugh. This time was no exception.

He pointed at my hand then at the moss. Was I supposed to touch it? I reached up with my left hand and touched the moss. It felt like…well…moss. It felt gross! After a few moments of rubbing the moss it occurred to me that some of the moss was thicker than the rest. I pushed down on that area and it sank deeper than the rest of the moss. I pulled some moss off the door. After stripping the area of most of the moss, two indentations of swords were imprinted on the door. The swords had makings similar to the ones on my blades. I activated the springs and placed the blades in the doors.

The door unlocked and opened inward, revealing a chamber that didn't look much different than the rest of the sewer. In the center of the room, however, was a small pedestal like thing with a massive sword stuck in it. Nero and I walked over to the blade. I brushed some dust off the hilt to reveal a small inscription. "Basil" it read. I felt a small breeze. I looked up to ask Nero's ghost, but found myself alone with the sword. I looked up, wondering what to do. This chamber was lit by a massive hole in the ground, probably caused by the battle. I decided to take the blade, as more of a momentum to my old friend. He did lead me down here for it, after all. I place my hand upon the hilt and pulled.

The sword pulled out with incredible ease, just as the door was slamming shut. I spun around to see who had closed it only to find no one there. I looked around for another way out, when I heard a strange hissing noise. I smelt the air. Poison. The room was slowly being filled with toxic gas. I quickly began looking for another door, to no avail. Then for something to help me get another 20 feet in the air. I would be able to jump up the last 10. There was no such assistance. A memory came back into my mind, almost as if I was reliving it. I was fighting the creatures. Nero was there. He was using the sword. He…flew and destroyed the Heartless.

That's it! I'm going to fly out of here. It occurred to me how stupid I must sound to you readers, well, shut up! It sounds dumb to me too. I held the blade just like he did. I closed my eyes and poured as much energy into the sword as I could. I felt my feet leave the ground. I forced more and I felt wind rushing through my hair. I looked down and I saw the concrete far below. I smiled and began to yell and shout, like what they do in all of those movies when they fly. As I was about to see what I could do with this thing, I felt myself falling. Very fast. I tried to slow myself or to at least hover with the sword.

CRASH! I slammed into the pavement from about 50 feet off the ground. I didn't hear any crunching, but I hit my head at least 9 times as I rolled to a stop. Slowly, I rose. I fell down once or twice before I could actually stand up straight. I felt like crap. That stupid sword. Fucking dropped me. I looked around to find it stuck into the ground roughly 10 yards away. I, slowly, made my way over to the blade. Wrenched the cursed thing from the ground and made my way back to the castle.

As I reentered, Ansem called me to his office. I walked in to find him and this woman with devil like horns talking about plans to join forces. "Daneele, this is Maleficent. She wants to join our cause." She nodded and greeted me. We talked for about an hour. Our plans seems to be flawless. I would go in and search the world for my sister. If she wasn't there, we would either, destroy it or make it into another of our bases. Tomorrow we would put this plan into effect. In additions, she knew others who would be willing to help us out.

I went to bed, tired, broken, but with new hope. Maybe everyone isn't as bad as they look. Villains? Heroes? What is the difference? Motives? Goals? The means of getting there? I guess these are questions for another times.


	4. Chapter 3:  New tactics for new members

_Chapter 3: New tactics for the new members_

I awoke the next morning sore and exhausted. I attempted to remember what had caused all of this pain when I remembered the trip to the sewers….and Nero. He was one of the few people I actually liked having around. He was a good friend. He is the only person who was killed that I actually miss. I shall fight with his blade every day. It will be more like he is beside me.

I got dressed quickly so I could attempt to eat! There are only a few things in the world I truly love, one of them being food. I love food. Food is delicious. I love to eat. Lots of food is amazing! Small amounts of food makes me sad, however it get better if there are lots of sauces and other seasonings adding to the flavor. I haven't had a good meal since the end of the world. I haven't had a decent meal since the end of the world. I haven't had an okay meal since the end of the world. I haven't had a bad meal since the end of the world. To be quite honest, the food I consumed was almost a week ago. It was when I went to another world. I stole it from the merchant. All I got was a cheap bag of chips. My stomach must be so fucked up from not eating enough, must have digested itself to shit.

I got down to the kitchen to find all of these chairs everywhere. There must have been around 9 chairs. Then I realized that we had food. We had food. We had food! We had FUCKING FOOD! And not like a little, I mean a lot of fucking food! And it looked so good! I decided to make my old favorite, BLTs with a side of sea salt ice cream. Best meal ever. EVER!

I heard voices coming closer too; one of them belonged to Ansem. I knew he wouldn't just let people in whom he didn't trust. I moved over to consume some more of my sandwich. Ansem strode into the room with Melefi…whatever her name was. The crazy witch crick I met last night when I returned. Accompanying them was a man in this red and black robe, turban and a snake shaped scepter. He looked like he knew what he was doing. He looked in my direction and did a 'humph' noise. 'Strike one! Ass wipe.' I thought to myself. The witch introduced him as Jafar. He was a new ally for our force.

As soon as they were seated, they asked me to join them around the map. I obliged. We were going to discuss our strategy to finding my sister and this thing called "Kingdom Hearts", whatever that was. "Okay," began Xeanort, "we are growing faster than I had anticipated. We need to cover all of the worlds in these maps. We should let Daneele explore all of these worlds before we go in and have our way with the key whole. So, he will spend three days inside each world. Once we get the okay, we will send Heartless to annihilate the world. Any questions?" Ansem finished.

"Where and when do we start?" I said anxious to find my sister. He laughed lightly, "Tomorrow in the world of Neverland." "Bitchen."


End file.
